


Radiohead drabbles

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [8]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: This will be a collection on one shots based on pictures that I've come across. The genre for all with span all over the place and I will make sure to put any warnings in the beginning of the chapters if there are any.I will also have the pictures that the chapter is based on in the beginning of the chapter as well. I'll also update the tags as I go along.





	1. Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on this picture.  
> [](http://imgur.com/wCfpKOK)

The concert started like any other, everyone took their spots and prepared to start the set. This one seemed off, though, for some reason, to Jonny at least. He had been getting mischievous looks from Thom all day and he had no idea why and it was making him a bit self-conscious and a bit on edge. Thom had something in mind and he didn't know what and that could only mean that, One: Thom was going to make a joke or something directed at Jonny about something or other or Two: He was going to make a joke about someone else in the band, but the latter was unlikely seeing as the looks were only directed at him, so Jonny decided to try and stay on his toes through the whole show. 

They had gotten three songs in and Jonny was bent over his guitar as usual, eyes closed playing his heart out when he felt a presence beside him. He half expected it to be Ed trying to get a reaction out of him but he opened his eyes and saw Thom beside him, hunched over as well right next to his ear. Jonny glanced at him out of the side of his eye and waited for whatever Thom had planned to happen. It was a break in the song and Jonny caught the smirk before Thom came back in with the lyrics.   
"Been thinking about you, and there's no rest, Should I still love you, still see you in bed, When I'm playing with myself? What do you care when I'm not there?" He sang into Jonny ear before dropping the mic down and leaning in further and kissed him on the cheek before standing up straight again and going back to centre stage. Jonny of course let out a gasp and tried hard to concentrate on what he was playing and not the image of Thom playing with himself. It was times like these that he was grateful for his long hair and that he played with his guitar low. 

They finished out the set without any more innuendos from Thom and they all walked off the stage, all laughing and hugging each other for a well-played show. Seeing as it was a festival there wasn't really a back stage and Jonny wanted to walk around and check out the other bands, though his plans were interrupted when Thom showed up beside him and grabbed his hand and lead him toward the bus. Jonny had learned a long time ago to not questions the random things Thom dragged him into, though he did find it a bit annoying still, but only just a little. When they got to the bus Thom opened the door and went in, followed closely by Jonny, only because Thom hadn't let go of his hand yet. Jonny shut the door automatically. He was about ready to break his rule about asking questions when Thom had a plan in his mind, but he didn't get a chance to ask it because he was pushed against the closed door and his mouth was being attacked by Thom's. Jonny moaned as he deepened the kiss and put his hands on Thom's hips to bring him closer and to grind against him. Jonny should have realized that that was coming after the little serenade during the concert, but in his defense he was trying very hard to keep playing and not on Thom. It was Thom's turn to moan as his hands went for the hem of Jonny's shirt to pull it off. They broke from the kiss just for a second so Thom could get Jonny's shirt off and Jonny did the same with Thom's.   
"How much time do we have?" Asked Jonny as he started to attack Thom's neck.   
"I honestly don't know" said Thom, pulling Jonny with him and to the couch before pushing him down to sit.   
"So any one of the band could walk in at any moment?" Asked Jonny as he pulled Thom on top of him.   
"Yup" he said as he settled on Jonny's lap and kissed him again. "Doesn't that make it all the more exciting?" Asked Thom as he pulled away and grabbed a handful of Jonny's hair and gently pulled so his head leaned back and Thom went for his neck. Jonny let out a moan and bucked up into Thom before answering.   
"Just a bit" he said, now out of breath. Thom laughed as he ran his other hand down Jonny's chest and to the button on his jeans while Jonny's hands continued to roam over Thom's back and chest. Thom managed to get Jonny's jeans undone and he let go of Jonny's hair and started to kiss down Jonny's chest until he was on his knees and grabbing the top of his jeans and pulling them off of him while Jonny kicked off his shoes before Thom could get to them. Once the jeans were gone Thom wasted no time in taking Jonny in his mouth all the way and sucking. Jonny let out a moan and grabbed the back of Thom's head and bucked up again. Thom kept going for a minute more before he pulled off with one last lick. Jonny took this opportunity to grab Thom by the hair and lift him up and kiss him before leaning him to the side to lay on his back on the couch and going straight for Thom's pants and ridding him of them as quickly as he could. Of course the thought of knowing that any one of the band could walk in at any moment still stayed at the back of their minds, they still couldn't help but think it made what they were about to do that much more exciting. Thom reached over the side of the couch and to a bag that was beside it and pulled out a thing of lube and handed it to Jonny who took it and automatically spread some on his fingers and went straight to Thom's entrance and pushed in. 

Thom moaned and Jonny wasted no time in preparing him all the while kissing every inch of skin he could get to. Thom was a puddle by the time Jonny had put a fair amount of lube on his dick before leaning over and pushing into Thom slow, but Thom wasn't having it as he grabbed Jonny's hips and thrusted up while pulling Jonny to him. They both threw their heads back and waited a second before Thom somehow managed to flip them so he was on top. The change in position caused Jonny to go deeper into Thom and he moaned because of it before starting to move. Jonny thrusted up into Thom as he came down a couple times before Thom grabbed Jonny by the shoulders and made him sit up the correct way on the couch so Thom could get better leverage. Jonny grabbed Thom's hips and started thrusting up into him again, this time faster.   
"Fuck yes" Thom got out before leaning in and kissing Jonny. 

As they got closer Jonny couldn't keep kissing Thom. His breath was coming heavy and he couldn't hold back his moans any more as he reached down and grabbed Thom's dick and started pumping, which caused Thom to break rhythm and buck harder against Jonny.   
"Faster Jonny, so close" said Thom as Jonny attempted to pick up the pace in both the thrusting and pumping. Something in Jonny's mind however told him that that phrase would come back to haunt him in the near future. It was a passing thought though as he felt Thom stiffen up before shouting as he came. It took Jonny only a couple more thrusts before he was done too with Thom's name on his lips. Thom collapsed onto Jonny's chest, both trying to regain their breath as they came down from their high.   
"We really can't stay like this for too long, unfortunately" said Jonny as he started to stroke Thom's hair.   
"I know" he said with a sigh as he slowly pulled off of Jonny and went to the small bathroom to get a couple towels to clean them up. After that was done they both got dressed again and made themselves look presentable before heading back out to the festival and enjoying the rest of the night.


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/q5dHqF0)  
>  Based off of this picture.   
> An assistant that works for EMI has caught the eye of none other than Colin Greenwood. 
> 
> -For Thomsfalsetto and her love for all things Colin Greenwood

Kendra was usually the first assistant to arrive in the morning and sometimes the last to leave. She was the top assistant at EMI and when anything big needed to be done she was always the one they called. That morning she arrived at the office trying to balance her coffee and a stack of files for her meetings and other plans for the day. She managed to make it to her office, but not before dropping a couple of folders, sending papers everywhere. She let out a sigh and set her things down and went to gather everything. She went to pick up one of the papers but a hand reached out and grabbed it first. She looked up and adjusted her glasses to see who had helped her. She was used to seeing all kinds of performers go through the doors but it still shocked her to see any of Radiohead walk through. They were one of her favorite bands, even before they were signed. One member in particular she seemed to take a liking to more was Colin Greenwood. They had of course met a couple times before and he had always been nice to her and she couldn't help but like his happy-go-lucky attitude toward everything, it was a breath of fresh air from the other performers that walk through there thinking they own the place. All of Radiohead seemed to be down to earth, from what she could tell and they were one out of very few bands she didn't mind working with when the time called for it, and there he was now, holding out a couple of her papers to her. She smiled and took them.   
"Thanks" she said with a smile as she took them and put them in the stack already in her hands. They were out of order she knew, but she would sort through them once she got to her office.   
"Not a problem. Do you need any help getting the rest of that to your office?" He asked as she gathered her other files that she had set down and stacked them neatly before standing up. Colin grabbed her forgotten coffee and stood up as well.   
"Thank you, but I should be fine. I don't want to keep you from where your heading" she said as she reached out to take her coffee. He just smiled and pulled the coffee back before grabbing half of the stack in her arms and stepping aside.   
"Lead the way" he said. She laughed and shook her head but lead the way anyway.   
"You really don't have to do that" she said as she made it to her office. She transferred her files to her other hand and attempted to open her purse to dig out her key's, but she was finding that difficult as well. She knew she was clumsy and tried to do too much at once, and she was fine with it when it was just her, but if it's around anyone else she can't help but get a bit flustered. Colin set the files and coffee he had on a small table beside the door and reached out and took the rest of her files and stacked them on top of the others. Kendra looked at him with a small smile as she now had both hands to get to her keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door and pushed it open before attempting to grab all the files but Colin took half again and handed them to her, along with her coffee and he took the other half. She put her head down and walked into the office and flipped the light on with her elbow and walked to her desk to find a clear space to put the files. She was a bit embarrassed by the state of her office. There were at least 20 bankers boxes stacked off to the side and a table that was now covered in multiple stacks of files, demo's, and other band merchandise that needed to be sorted or gone through. He desk was covered in more files with a couple plastic figurines scattered around.   
"Just, set them there please" she said as she went around to the back of her desk and started to move things out of the way. She opened a drawer and took out a thick planner and set it on the desk before taking a large gulp of her coffee. "Excuse the mess, I've got so many projects going on and I'm running out of room" she said with a laugh.   
"Oh, it's totally fine. Thom's room looks the same, just more musical equipment and all his art things scattered about" he said with a laugh. She laughed too and looked back to him.   
"Thank you again for helping. I really hope I didn't keep you from anything important" she said as she adjusted her glasses again.   
"Nothing important. We have a meeting later today and I had some things I needed to discuss with the marketing team about our latest album, figured it'd be good to get here early before the madness begins" he said.   
"And that's smart. Were you heading there now?" She asked. He nodded.   
"Yea, speaking of, I really should get on that. I'll see you around?" He asked and she smiled at him and nodded.   
"Yea" she said as he waved and walked out of the office. After he left Kendra could breathe properly again, she let out a small laugh and sat down. She pulled out a small boombox and grabbed a stack of the CD's from the table and put one of them in and listened while she got to re-organizing her files that she had dropped. Every once in a while, she'd leave the organizing to write something in a notebook about the band she was listening to before going back to her project. 

It had taken her half the day to sort everything she needed for the day, and she also managed to get through a good portion of the demo's that were left for her to review and decide if they should move on or be sent back, but she was back on track and she took a moment to relax before heading over to the boxes off to the side of her office and taking one off the stack and setting it down on the floor. She had grabbed another thing of coffee from the break room and came back into her office and took a big CD binder from her desk and flipped through the pages before finding the CD she was looking for and put that into the boombox and pressed play before sitting down beside the box and took the lid off and started going through that box and organizing what needed to be done that day, the week, and the following weeks as Joy Division filled the small space. She was a good way through that when a knock at the door took her attention away from her project. She looked up and was surprised to see Colin standing in the doorway with a bag from the market across the street.   
"Hi again" she said with a smile.   
"Hey. So, I figured you’re a lot like me when it comes to projects and forget to eat, so, I brought us lunch" he said as he stepped inside all the way and sat down beside her and set the bag in between them.   
"You figured correctly" she said "But you really didn't have to..."   
"Don't mention it, so I didn't know exactly what you liked so, I got a bit of everything" he said as he pulled out a couple soda's, sandwiches, and a couple salads.   
"Well thank you" she said as she set down one of the files and turned to him and looked through the sandwiches before deciding on one and taking that and Colin took the other.   
"So, what is it that you do exactly?" He asked as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite.   
"A bit of everything I guess. I listen to all of the new demos that are sent in and decide which gets to move forward, to an extent. I don't like that job much, I feel so terrible turning away bands" she said as she took a bite of hers as well.   
"I'd hate to have that job" he said after swallowing.   
"It does suck. I also go through all the files. Mostly making sure contracts are in order, plans for meetings are set, that things are filed correctly, basic paperwork things" she said as took a drink form the soda.   
"Sounds stressful" he said.   
"It is a bit, but I don't mind it. I mean, it may not look it from my office, but I'm a very organized person when it comes to paperwork and stuff" she said.   
"I can tell. What are you working on now?"   
"Uh, these are records of sales from last month. I'm putting them in order to be processed" she said   
"Any in there about us?" He asked with a laugh.   
"I'm sure there is, but I don't look at the names, just the dates" she said as she took another bite of her sandwich. Colin nodded and looked around the room again.   
"Good music selection by the way. I honestly wouldn't of figured you to be the type to listen to Joy Division, but it's bad to assume on some things" he said.   
"I like a lot of music actually, but these guys are my favorites, beside you guys" she said and Colin looked surprised.   
"You like us?"   
"Yea, before you were signed here actually" she said with a laugh. "A mate of mine managed to drag me from my studies on a weekend to see you guys a while back" she finished.   
"Well that’s awesome. I'm glad you like us" he said as he finished his sandwich. He was about to say something else but Thom came in at that point and looked between the two.   
"There you are, we've been all over looking for you" he said as he looked to Kendra and smiled at her. "Hey Kendra, stealing our bassist now are you?" he said with a laugh.   
"Yup, I'm putting him to work" she said. Out of all of Radiohead Thom seemed to be the one that would seek her out specifically as a go between for the upper bosses.   
"Good, he needs it" said Thom as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Seriously though, the meetings about to start" said Thom. Colin nodded and stood up.   
"Have fun" she said as they walked out. "And don't fall asleep" she said pointing to Thom who looked down and smiled.   
"It was one time" was all he said as he walked out with Colin and Kendra let out a laugh before finishing her sandwich and cleaning everything up and going back to her sorting. 

As always, closing time came around and Kendra was one of the last ones in the office. She was finishing up the last of the first stack of boxes when one of her coworkers stopped in.   
"Hey, so, there's someone who wants to meet you in room two" he said before walking away. She watched him leave before looking around confused. She finished what she was doing before heading to the meeting room.   
Kendra was nervous as she went. It wasn't very often that she'd be called into a meeting, and she was sure that the last one ended an hour ago, but it wasn't unheard of, but she was never called into one this late. She reached the room and opened the door and walked in to see Colin leaning on the table, looking at the door. Kendra's eyes got wide and she stood up straighter.   
"I'm sorry, for keeping you, I had to finish something, was there something you needed?" She asked as she slipped into professional mode. Colin pushed himself off the table and smiled and she relaxed a bit.   
"No, you're fine. I didn't mean to scare you" he said and Kendra laughed.   
"I honestly thought I was in trouble for a minute" she said as she relaxed more.   
"And that is the last time I try and act serious" he said as he walked around the table and leaned against it and crossed his arms.   
"Seriously though, was there something you needed?" She asked.   
"Yes actually. I need you to go finish up whatever you need to, go home, get cleaned up and meet me at the Chinese place down the road" he said as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket at held it out to her. Kendra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had to stop herself from passing out from shock. Colin looked at her and walked forward. "Oh god, did I break you? Please tell me I didn't break you" he said with a small laugh as he grabbed her hand.   
"No, no, your fine, I just, I wasn't expecting that" she said as she adjusted her glasses and took the slip of paper from him and looked it over to see it was his phone number. "So, you're asking me out on date then?" She said as she finally looked back up at him.   
"I'm trying" he said.   
"Alright. What time do you want to meet?" She asked as she put the paper in her pocket. Colin smiled that 1,000 watt smile and hugged her before pulling back and looking at his watch.   
"Eight sound fine?" He asked and Kendra looked at her watch and nodded.   
"It's a date" she said as she smiled as well.   
"Great! I'll see you then" he said as he gave her another hug, this time giving her time to hug him back before he walked out of the meeting room. Kendra's smile never left her as she made her way back to her office to finish things up and to get home to get ready for her date.


	3. Band Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/yBKLor3)   
>  How I imagined this picture went.   
> Photographer: Alright guys, look really excited!   
> Colin: Oh shit, there's no coming back from that Ed   
> Thom: I think I may have this.   
> Phil: I totally totally have this guys!   
> Jonny: Milk, seriously? You do know I'm old enough to drink now right? -or- Why am I friends with these guys? -Or- fuck this game, let's play a manly game like poker   
> Ed: Oh fuck me!   
> Haha.

Every first Saturday of every month was game night at the band house. They had just gotten approved for a second record deal with EMI and another tour on top of that and they wanted to party, it was just a coincidence that it had fallen on a game night, so things were more crazy than normal. Colin was in the kitchen of the band house making snacks while Jonny sat on the counter beside him handing Colin things that he needed for whatever it was he was making. Thom was gathering all of their board games and going crazy trying to find the cards. Phil and Ed were out getting the alcohol for the night.   
"Another album and a tour then. Think this will be just as crazy as the first?" Asked Jonny as he handed Colin a packet of seasoning.   
"I don't know, maybe, I mean, we've gone through one already, maybe we're a little more prepared this time?" Said Colin as he dumped the contents of the packet into the dip he was making and throwing it aside and held his hand out for the next ingredient, which Jonny handed to him as Ed and Phil walked through the back door carrying two bags each full of liquor and mixers.   
"The party has arrived" said Phil as he put his two bags on the counter opposite Colin and Jonny and started unloading them, Ed following behind and doing the same.   
"Thom still freaking out over the cards?" Asked Ed as he turned to the other two and walked over to Colin and snagged a piece of chicken that Colin was preparing for a dip. To which Ed received a slap to the back of the hand with the spoon. Ed pulled his hand back and glared at Colin.   
"It's not ready" was all Colin said as Phil and Jonny laughed. At the mention of his name Thom appeared in the kitchen, hair sticking up in all odd angels, well, more so than usual, and covered in a bit of dust.   
"No luck with the cards?" Asked Jonny.   
"Oh I found them alright. Someone threw them behind one of the dressers. We really need to dust" he said as he rubbed his hands through his hair a couple times to knock off the rest of the dust. He then took the cards out of his pocket and threw them on the table while everyone tried not to laugh. "Oh haha" he said as he walked over to check out the alcohol selection. 

Colin finished the dip and poured half of it into a separate bowl and handed it to Jonny who put it off to the side beside the bag of chips while Colin shredded the chicken and put that into the other bowl and mixed it up before handing that to Jonny as well, who put it on the other side of the chips to make sure they stayed separate. Colin then opened the oven and pulled out a thing of bread and set it out before handing a knife to Jonny.   
"Cut" was all he said as he walked away to get things out of the fridge. Jonny set the knife down and jumped off the counter before picking it up again and going to the bread. He put on the oven mitt and started slicing into the bread. 

A bit later everything was set up on the table and shot glasses were handed out to everyone. Colin grabbed the Makers Mark first and poured himself a reasonable shot while Thom only poured a little to start off with. Ed reached over the table and grabbed the bottle and poured himself a reasonable shot as well. Phil looked at all of them and laughed before grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a double.   
"Wimps" was all he said as he set his aside. Jonny went to grab the bottle but it was pulled back by Thom while he grabbed Jonny's shot glass and filled it with milk and Jonny gave him a look.   
"Seriously? I am old enough to drink you know" said Jonny as he shot down the milk and grabbed the bottle of Makers and poured himself a good amount before setting it aside as Thom took the cards and shuffled them before dealing them out to play Bridge.   
"Alright, every time someone gets a losing hand they have to drink" said Thom as he removed the top card of the pile and threw it down and the game started.   
Halfway through the game Ed had realized that he was screwed with his current hand and was already three shots in. Phil on the other hand was very excited about his hand and Thom still looked like he had some sort of hope left for his hand. Ed looked to Colin when he started taunting him.   
"There's no coming back from that mate, looks like another shot is in your future" said Colin with a laugh. Ed gave him a look.   
"If I remember correctly you're only a shot behind me, so, go fuck yourself" said Ed with a laugh as he looked back to his cards, willing them to change. Jonny was the only one that wasn't really showing any kind of emotion, besides maybe amusement, or at least it looked like amusement. The hand ended and of course everyone but Phil had to take a shot.   
"How about we choose another game" said Ed as he threw his cards on the table with a pout.   
"Aww, is Edwardo pouting about losing again?" Asked Thom, though he really had no room to talk either.   
"I agree with Ed, let's choose a game that isn't played by old ladies in nursing homes" he said as he poured himself another shot.   
"Oh fine! Bunch of sore losers" said Phil as he gathered all of the cards and shuffled them. "And what did you have in mind?" Asked Colin, looking between Ed and Jonny. They both looked at each other and shrugged.   
"Not Bridge" they both said at the same time.   
"It's creepy! How you two do that" said Thom, pointing between Jonny and Ed before taking the cards from Phil and shuffling them again before dealing out a hand for poker. "Strip poker. Every time you lose you have to take a drink and the winning hand gets to choose a person and an article of clothing" finished Thom as he finished setting everything up. A collection of groans could be heard around the table, but everyone picked up their cards and looked them over before handing in the ones they didn't want and getting new cards. "Alright, throw down and the best hand wins" said Thom as he put his cards down followed by everyone else. They all looked at the cards and Ed was pleased that he had actually won something. Everyone else rolled their eyes and took a shot and waited for Ed to choose someone to remove an article of clothing.   
"Cozzie! Off with your shirt" he said finally. Colin let out a sigh but he grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off and dropped It beside him. Phil grabbed all of the cards again and shuffled before dealing out another hand. 

By the time they got around the table again Jonny, Colin, and Ed were a shot in each. Jonny no longer had his shoes, along with Colin and Ed was shirtless. Thom and Phil still managed to keep all of their clothes. They went around a couple more times and everyone was feeling pretty good by the end. Colin had been the one to be the last one to have to take off his clothes and opted to take the loss before having to strip completely naked and they all gathered their clothes and started to put them back on.   
"Any other ideas?" Asked Phil as he opened their second bottle of alcohol and poured himself a shot.   
"Drunk twister" said Thom.   
"Oh yea, because one of us can't see all of the colors" said Jonny as he took the bottle from Phil and poured himself another shot and took it.   
"Don't worry Jonathan, I'll tell you the colors" said Colin as we went to the couch to find the game.   
"Because that worked out so well when we were younger when we were coloring" said Jonny now picking up the bowl of vegan dip and sitting on the table with a bag of chips and started eating.   
"I said I was sorry" said Colin as he found it and started to set it up.   
"Sure" was all Jonny said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes and ate more dip. Thom came up and jumped up on the table beside him and started eating the rest of the dip as well as they watched Colin set up the mat and spinner. "I'll just sit out and man the spinner" he said while licking some dip off of his fingers.   
"Oh no! I have to see this! I'll man the spinner" said Phil picking it up and flicking the arrow a couple times. Jonny rolled his eyes and went to wipe a bit of dip off the side of his mouth. He was about to lick it off but Thom reached over and grabbed his hand and licked it off himself. At this Jonny's eyes got wide with surprise.   
"Hey! No seducing my younger brother" said Colin now looking at the two, waiting for them to join him and Ed. Thom smirked and jumped off the table and walked right up to Colin and stood on his tip toes to be able to be nose to nose with Colin.   
"Why? Jealous that I'll think he's better than you?" Asked Thom with a laugh. At this Ed started laughing while Phil just continued to play with the spinner. Jonny's eyes were still wide, not really comprehending the whole conversation. Colin couldn't hold back the laughter any more. He backed up and ruffled Thom's hair.   
"Seriously though, I'm sure there's no comparison" he said, though he really didn't want to think of his younger brother in that way. Of course, Colin knew how intense Thom could be when it came to things, especially when it came to any kind sexual and he was a bit worried Jonny might not be able to handle it. Though another part of his brain kept mentioning 'what if he could' and he had to shake those thoughts as he grabbed Thom's arm and positioned him beside him on the outside of the mat. Jonny finally came out of his shock and cleared his throat before taking a swig directly from the bottle and making his way to the mat and standing across from Ed. 

Phil saw that everyone was ready and he flicked the arrow and waited for it to stop.   
"Right foot Red" said Phil as everyone moved to a red spot, Jonny watched where everyone went to and followed suit.   
Jonny had fallen three moves in though Colin suspected that he fell on purpose he didn't have to watch everyone else to figure out what colors were what and Thom was just too drunk to even try and get into some of the positions he had to to make his short frame to stretch as far as he needed. This left Colin and Ed tangled together. Ed had his right foot out but his left foot was in between Colin's legs and one of Colin's legs was in between Ed's and his other was on the other side of Ed's leg. Ed's hands were out to the side while Colin had one hand at Ed's waist and his other was up by Ed's head. Colin was starting to shake, he was trying hard to not put his weight on Ed but it was getting harder to do.   
"Left foot yellow" said Phil. Jonny was sitting on the couch and Thom was laying down on the couch with his head in Jonny's lap. Jonny was playing his Thom's hair. They both watched intently as the other two made their next move.   
Colin and Ed looked at each other before attempting to move their legs, Colin slipped though, and fell onto Ed, taking him down as well. Ed let out an 'oomph' as he hit and Colin tried to brace his arms to not land fully on him, but it only worked a bit. Ed only had a split second to get his arms up to catch Colin's shoulders. This only caused them to be nose to nose. They each looked into each other's eyes and stared.   
"Oh just bloody kiss already! Trust me Edbert, you'll enjoy it" said Thom with a laugh and Jonny slapped him on the shoulder but still had to hide a laugh behind his hand. Of course, they were all drunk enough to where they really didn't care what happened and Colin leaned the rest of the way down and kissed him. One of Ed's hands left Colin's shoulder and went to cup the side of Colin's face and kissed him back. Jonny could see that Thom was about to cheer and he quickly put a hand over Thom's mouth so he wouldn't ruin the moment for the two. Thom looked up at him and tried to glare at him but it didn't work. Jonny leaned down to Thom's ear.   
"If I remove my hand and you stay quite I'll let you do whatever to me when we go to bed" whispered Jonny into Thom's ear before pulling back and looking at Thom, whose eyes were now wide. Jonny gave him a look and Thom nodded as Jonny removed his hand. He looked up to see that Phil had already disappeared he then looked to Colin and Ed and saw they were in a complete make-out session, not even caring that they had an audience. Jonny motioned to Thom toward the stairs and Thom nodded again and stood up and grabbed Jonny's hand and lead them up to his room, fully intending to make sure Jonny keeps to his promise.


	4. Picture captions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a 'script' version of what I think went down during these three pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures will be before each segment.

[](https://imgur.com/d9hJl8v)

Photographer: Alright, I'm going to need you five to give me your best serious faces.  
Ed: *turns into a runway model*  
Colin: *Pretends like he's going to kill someone*  
Phil: *I got this*  
Jonny: *I'm going to stick with awkward, I'm good at awkward. Ok, maybe a little bit of a pout, Thom likes the pout*  
Thom: *I think I'm doing this right? Am I doing this right, guys? It doesn't matter, I'm the front man, they'll like me anyway* 

[](https://imgur.com/KBVZ9gC)

Photographer: Aright, let's fuck around in a couple of these....  
Ed: Jump Jon-Jon! Come on! You're the second tallest in the band, you can do better than that. Look, you've even got a step!  
Jonny: Fuck you I'm trying! *Not really trying, was coerced by Ed*  
Phil: I'm going to get the exact moment Ed's plan goes south. It's going to be great  
Thom: I'll just be over here....I don't know what I'm doing.  
Colin: *finds paper on the ground* Ohh, look Thom, twenty recipes for under twenty quid... 

[](https://imgur.com/K2YAQJQ)

Photographer: Alright guys! Into the tunnel....I'm going to need you to act like your getting ready to drop the hottest hip-hop album of the 90's!  
Ed: *Right....But not too hip hop*  
Jonny: *I don't know what that means, I'll just stand here....Awkwardly.....*  
Phil: *I got this! Yea I've got this!*  
Thom: *Seriously, hip hop? Ugh, whatever*  
Colin: *Hip hop? Ok, I'll just go back to looking like I'm going to kill someone for touching Jonathan*


	5. The Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble based on more pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these pictures.   
> [](https://imgur.com/vaZcr6L)   
> [](https://imgur.com/mseGfPv)   
> [](https://imgur.com/5Y8GqQI)

Thom and Colin had decided that they would take in the sights of the current country they were in while the rest of the band did whatever. Correction, Colin begged Thom to go sightseeing with him after the rest of the band managed to dodge him, Thom wasn't so lucky. They had just gotten off the bus the night before and Thom didn't sleep well once they got to the hotel. He was stuck in a room with Ed again and apparently the poor sod in his dream was getting an earful about how they needed to watch where they were going and that he was 'Hey! I'm walkin' here!' So there Thom was, dragging behind Colin as he visited every tourist attraction he could get to by foot that was near the hotel.   
"Come on Thom, it's not that bad. It's actually quite nice" said Colin as he stopped by a fountain and took a couple pictures. Thom decided at the time to sit at the fountains edge and Colin's face lit up. Thom looked at him scared.   
"What?" He asked. Colin smirked.   
"Put your hand up, make it look like the water's coming out of your hand" said Colin, now bouncing with excitement.   
"Seriously Coz? That's almost as bad as you guilting Jonny into 'holding up' the leaning tower" he said. Colin did the worst next though and gave Thom the famous Greenwood puppy dog eyes that could make anyone do whatever they wanted. He was quite sure they practiced that in the mirror when they were younger. Thom let out a sigh and put his hand out and was about to say something when Colin took the picture. He then moved a bit and put his arms out. "You could have at least waited for me to get ready" he said as Colin took another one. "Seriously?" He said, now laughing a bit.   
"Alright alright. I'll let you know when I'm going to take it this time" he said.   
"Thank you" he said as he moved again and put his hand out again and tried to look amused.   
"Alright, three, two, one" and Colin took the picture.   
"Are we done here?"   
"Yea yea. Come on, let's get you out of the sun before you melt" said Colin as he put his camera away and Thom stood up and followed him back to the hotel to get some lunch.


	6. An unstoppable force meets another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a picture set and a comment that I found on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/OQupz 
> 
> There's the photo set. Thanks to Shy-Retiring-Oxford-Chaps for the inspiration.

Radiohead were on stage, getting ready for sound check. Jonny was messing with the Ondes, making sure things were connected correctly when he had caught Ed coming up to him.   
'Oh no' he thought as he turned and tried to walk away, but it was too late.   
“Jonny, c’mere c’mere, I have a joke for you” he said as he got closer. Jonny looked around one more time for an escape route but there was none. He was trapped. He turned back just in time for Ed to put a hand on his arm and lean in to be able to tell the joke better.   
"Oh god no...." said Jonny, preparing himself for the terrible joke.   
"Why did Bono fall of the stage?" He asked with a huge smile.   
"Can we please not..." Sighed Jonny, now kicking himself in the ass for not paying more attention.   
"Because he got too close to the edge!" Laughed Ed and Jonny rolled his eyes.   
"Thom!!"   
"Geddit? GEDDIT?!" He asked, hoping that would get some other reaction out of Jonny than annoyance.   
"Thom!! He's on my side of the stage again! Make him go away!!!" He shouted as he tried to side step around Ed to get away but that wasn't happening. "THOOMMMM!!!!" Ed continued to laugh and hold his ground.   
"I've got more, hold on" said Ed as he went to tell another joke. Normally he would have stopped at the one, but it was always too much fun cornering Jonny randomly, trying to get him to come out of his shell a bit more. Of course, he'd gotten better with the shyness and the vacant looks during interviews, but he still retreated into himself every once in a while and Ed liked to try and bring that out, though it only seemed Thom or Colin were the only ones who could be successful on the first try. 

Thom was talking to Colin when he saw Ed approach Jonny. Thom really wanted to step in, but he wanted to see how it all played out. So, he ignored Jonny's calls and continued to talk to Colin, who had the same idea and just let it happen. They would all hear about it later, but right now it was amusing.


	7. Bangers and Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thom takes inspiration from Jonny for a new song.

"Standing in the hall, kicking out the wall, Its all been sent to recover hell, the bangers and the mash, the negatives for cash, you're either in the club baby or you're not..." sang Thom under his breath as he looked across the room to Jonny. He had been trying to work out the new song and he couldn't quite get it right, or more along the lines every line keeps coming back to Jonny. Those full lips, his body, though it looks fragile is actually quite strong and he couldn't help but think of what it would feel like to be caught under it, and that damn profile, his profile is almost sinful and the jawline, what he would give to feel that jawline pressed to his neck as he bites down. 

"You bit me, bit me, now I want more" he continued, still looking over Jonny, who hadn't really, from what Thom could tell, hadn't noticed the staring, or he had just gotten used to it that it didn't bother him anymore. Jonny was working with his guitar, trying out some random new idea that had popped into that pretty head of his. He watched as Jonny's fingers slid up and down the neck, pushing the strings to make the right notes. Now Thom was imagining those fingers traveling over his body, slowly taking off his clothes, running his nails down Thom's back. "Whatever turns you on, whatever gets you off." That line came out of nowhere and he was now wondering what things got Jonny off and how he was in bed. Was he loud? Quiet? Thom had hoped loud seeing as he was so quiet and reserved and that brought another thought into Thom's head. Jonny on top of him, holding him down, coaxing out sounds Thom didn't even knew he could make, Thom begging for release and Jonny keeping him right on the edge, encouraging him to beg for more. Thom shifted in his seat and moved his notebook a bit to cover the growing bulge in his pants as he wrote and sung the next line under his breath again. "I got the poison, and I want more...If you are on top, then it is a long drop, the pyramid is power, we are changing the hour..." He looked to Jonny again and this time Jonny was staring at him. Their eyes met and his breath caught. His eyes looked black, his pupils blown wide for some reason. 

"If you stare into the dark, the black will stare back, back into your soul" they both blinked at the same time before Jonny turned back to his guitar to continue with the song. Thom couldn't get past the look Jonny had given him. It wasn't one of his normal looks, it almost looked like there was something else to it, but he couldn't be sure if he did see something or if it was his mind playing tricks on him. He tapped his pen against the notebook a couple times, trying to figure out what lyrics should come next. He had caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked up through his bangs to see Jonny staring at him again, this time the look he saw was there. "The cheque came through...I'm taking you down" he whispered and wrote that last bit down. When he looked back up again Jonny had stood up and started walking toward Thom. He watched as Jonny approached him, not knowing what was going to happen next. 

When Jonny got to him he picked up the notebook and read it over before setting it to the side, he then took the pen from his fingers and then straddled Thom's legs before grabbing his head in both his hands and kissing him deep, tongue forcing its way into Thom's mouth. Of course, he was shocked at first but once he realized what was happening he reached up and grabbed Jonny's hips and kissed back. It didn't take long for Jonny to pull back and pull Thom off the chair and onto the ground, as he did he took off his and Thom's shirts. He settled himself over Thom, pinning his shoulders to the ground and leaning down to his ear. 

"You better be careful Thom, I will eat you alive" he whispered before licking a strip from his neck and back to his ear before coming back to his mouth and kissing him. Thom moaned and bucked up into him at the statement and kissed him back just as hard, hands coming up as best as they could and grasping Jonny's hips and bringing them down to meet his own, causing Jonny to moan out now. Jonny pulled back and stared down at Thom, breathing hard. "Are you sure?" Jonny asked and Thom looked back at him. 

"You have no idea how sure I am about this" he said and Jonny smiled at him before kissing him again, hands now roaming over Thom's body. Now that Thom's shoulders were free his hands went straight for Jonny's pants and started to undo them. Jonny chuckled into the kiss before pulling back a bit. 

"Someone's impatient" said Jonny and Thom gave him a look. 

"22 years Jonny, I think I'm allowed to be a bit impatient" he said with a smirk and Jonny laughed before going back to Thom's lips once and then tailing kisses and bites down his neck and chest. Jonny moved down which caused Thom's hands to not reach his pants anymore but he now could thread his hands threw Jonny's hair as Jonny then undid Thom's pants and took them off before coming back to Thom's thighs and kissing there before heading toward his dick. He didn't do anything though, just looked up at him through his hair. 

"22 years...And what exactly have you been imagining in that time?" He asked before leaning down and placing kisses along the length. Thom's hands tightened in Jonny's hair and he moaned a bit before he could actually answer. 

"Quite a lot actually...Though I'm sure you can use your imagination..." 

"Oh...I could...But I want to hear you say it, I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do..." He said with a smirk as he ran his hands up Thom's thighs. Thom let out a shuddering breath as everything that had gone through his head over the last 22 years and it was too much. He tried to get something out, but he couldn't and Jonny looked up at him again. "What's the matter Thom, cat got your tongue?" He teased Jonny as he gave a quick lick up Thom's dick, causing Thom's breath to hitch and him to buck up but Jonny pulled back before looking back up to Thom. "Does that jog your memory?" He asked and Thom looked down at him. 

"You have no idea" 

"Then use your words Thom...You're so good at using them...Don't tell me you can't string together more than three words as soon as someone has you on your back" said Jonny as he continued to kiss along his stomach and thighs and also scraping his nails lightly over his chest. Thom whimpered at all the contact and tried again. 

"I'm...I'm gonna need you to put those amazing lips and tongue to good use and suck me off" he managed to get out and Jonny didn't hesitate at the request and licked one more strip before slowly taking him in his mouth. "Oh fuck" breathed out Thom as Jonny had him all the way in and was swallowing around him before pulling up slowly, pushing his tongue to the bottom of Thom's dick as he went. Thom's hands tightened in Jonny's hair as Jonny went back down and did the same on his way up. Thom had been holding back and using everything in him to not thrust up. Jonny pulled back and off of him. 

"Stop holding back...I'm not fragile" he said as he took Thom back in his mouth and started sucking again. Thom wasn't sure about it but what Jonny was doing with his mouth and tongue was too much and he thrust up a bit and Jonny met him halfway. He grabbed Thom's hip and tried to pull Thom's hips up harder. Thom got the idea, though he wasn't so sure about it but trusted Jonny to stop him if he got to out of hand. So he thrust a bit harder and heard Jonny moan. He continued to thrust while Jonny's grip tightened on Thom's thighs. Thom was getting close now and his thrusts picked up and his moans getting louder and just as he was about to explode Jonny pulled back and looked at him with a smirk on his face as he wiped some spit off of his chin as Thom let out a frustrated scream. 

"Fucking tease" he said though he didn't move to finish the job. 

"Oh, you're enjoying this" shot back Jonny as he finished undoing his pants and slowly took off both pants and underwear, giving Thom a bit of show before crawling back over to him. "What else did you fantasize about in those 22 years?" He asked, kissing up Thom's legs and toward Thom's dick again but avoided it completely and continued up. 

"Too much to actually say" he said as he grabbed Jonny and pulled him up and kissed him. 

"Surly you can try" said Jonny as he pulled back, smirk still on his face, allowing his lisp to slip through, which would ultimately be Thom's undoing. "Was it me, on my back, writhing as you slowly take me into your mouth, me begging you to fuck me...You bringing me to the edge multiple times?" He said as his hand started to work himself. Thom watched Jonny, eyes wide, the image of Jonny writhing now in his mind. "Or me, tied up, covered in bite marks, red lines all over my chest and back from your nails scratching me as you slowly impale yourself on me, crying out my name as you do" he said as his hand got a bit faster, but not too fast. "Me screaming your name, begging you to fuck me harder as you pull my head back and bite me..." Jonny didn't get any more out because Thom had bucked up into him, using that momentum flip them over. Once he had Jonny on his back he pinned his hands above his head and stared down at him. 

"You, Jonathan Greenwood, are a bloody tease and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way" he said before skipping all of the in between and letting go of Jonny's hands and going straight for Jonny's dick and taking it in all the way. Jonny's head flew back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Thom looked up as he rose his head to stare at the expanse of Jonny's neck as it stretched out and he let out a moan at the sight before him before going back down, using his tongue and a slight brush of teeth which had Jonny bucking up and grabbing Thom's head and moaning. 

"Bloody hell do that again" he said and Thom complied with a smirk. He did that a couple more times before pulling completely off and making his way back up to Jonny. 

"You know what else I've fantasized Jon-Jon?" He asked as his hands started to explore again, nails lightly scratching down his stomach causing Jonny to hiss and arch up into him. "You, pinning me down as you slowly lower yourself onto me, moaning out my name. You taking your time, making me beg for it, for you. You driving me mad as I desperately try and control the situation but you not letting me. As you slowly pick up speed, that beautiful lisp of yours comes out as you start to scream my name, tell me how much you enjoy it, how much more you need. Then you finally let me go as I grab your hips and slam into you, making you forget everything besides my name" he said as he kept exploring and kissing and biting. It was Jonny's turn now to stare wide eyed at him, having trouble with not reaching out and touching himself at the thoughts Thom had given him. Then he remembered that he had Thom and he reached out and grabbed Thom's dick and squeezed. Thom let out a moan before grabbing Jonny's head with both hands and bringing their faces together and kissing him. Jonny pulled back and put his hands back above his head. 

"I'm sure all of those could become reality, but right now I need you to fuck me through the floor...I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow" he said and Thom moaned out. Jonny reached over to his jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Thom. He looked it over with a raised eyebrow but didn't question it as he poured some onto his fingers and started to prepare Jonny. It didn't take long before Jonny was ready and for Thom to push into him, lifting one of Jonny's legs a bit to get a better angle as he thrust in. Thom stopped for a split second before he felt Jonny shift under him and Thom pulled out a bit and thrust back in. Each time causing moans to come from both of them. With each thrust Thom pulled out further and further before just the tip was in. He looked to Jonny who nodded and Thom thrust in hard causing Jonny to scream out Thom's name. 

"Faster...Thom....Please" he pleaded and Thom obliged and sped up his thrusts. They both were moaning by this point and trying to grab any part of the other they could get their hands on. "Harder, I need...Harder" Jonny continued to beg and scrape his nails own Thom's back and Thom bit at him. He slammed into him one more time before flipping them over, causing Thom to go in deeper. "Yes! Fuck!" He screamed as he started to ride Thom, coming down hard and Thom meeting each thrust. 

"Fucking hell Jonny" said Thom, not wanting to close his eyes, he wanted to keep looking at Jonny above him, his hair sticking to his forehead, head thrown back, neck exposed. Thom sat up then and put an arm around Jonny's waist while the other went into his hair and pulled his head to the side and bit him, causing Jonny to explode over their stomachs, Thom's name on his lips. Thom wasn't too far behind as he thrust one more time, emptying into Jonny, moaning into his neck. He kissed the spot he bit before pulling back and letting Jonny collapse onto him, both breathing hard. 

When they composed themselves, Thom looked to Jonny as he ran a hand through Jonny's hair. 

"What brought all of this on?" He asked and Jonny chuckled. 

"I've been thinking about it a while...How I wanted to tell you...But the looks you kept giving me, it was too much. I had to do something or else I would have lost my nerve" he said and Thom nodded. 

"Well, I'm glad you did something" said Thom and Jonny agreed with that as they stayed that way for a bit longer, before finally pulling apart and cleaning up before getting dressed. 

"So, that song...Want to work on it?" Jonny asked as he picked up the paper and read it over again with a smirk. "If you can keep your hands to yourself that is" teased Jonny and Thom smirked. 

"I've always wondered how long you could get into a song before my advances became too much and you throw me down and have your way with me" he said as he took the paper and kissed Jonny. 

"Well, now's a good as time as any to find out" he shot back and they both smirked as Jonny went to grab his guitar.


End file.
